Code Geass: Rebellion Knight
by mitsuki0tennyo
Summary: The night Marianne vi Brittania died, not one but two children were hiding behind a pillar and witnessed her assassination. Dying she tried to cast her geass on the girl, but failed and cast her geass on her son instead...


**Code Geass: Rebellion Knight  
P****rologue - The Fall of Roses**

He was going the enter the lion's den, yet he entered the heart of the Empire, the Great Hall that was his father's... the Emperor's throne room, anyway. And moment he entered he heard them, the murmured whispers of his father's court, whispers coated in fake pity, possible enjoyment, cruel malice, and ridicule, politely hidden by elegantly, decorated fans and well manicured hands, shifty eyes looking at him with sideways glances, him an impudent child, the son of that commoner empress, seeking audience of his Majesty. In past he rarely attended the court and if they did, he had been shielded by his mother's presence's, after all despite her commoner birth Marianne vi Britannia had still been a Knight of the Rounds and didn't take those slightly. A spectacle, the fall of the vi Britannia's and their sole loyal supporter the noble Ashford family, both finally receiving heaven's justice for daring attempt to change the divine right to rule. The commoner witch who won the Emperor's attentions was dead, her spell broken and her children and supporters defenseless.

Oh, he knew, despite everything that happened, he was still very intelligent for his age, his young mind advanced beyond his age. He knew the court smelt blood and like scavengers they followed the scent but even a lioness was dead and could no longer protect her cubs, a lion cub could still be still a match for the vultures and his mother hadn't completely left him. But they didn't know that, no that was for the man who embodied the power of the Empire, seated before him on the throne too know, it was for his father's ears only.

"Your Majesty," Only ten years of age, the boy's charismatic voice carried across the throne room as he kneeled, while placing left hand behind his back, the other before him as he slowly lowered his left knee until was touching the floor. Long, black bags covered his face, shielding his violet eyes from the court as he bowed low like a Knight would have done, like his mother did before him in greeting before raising his head to look the man in the eye. Despite the glare he revived, a glare that made him want to flee back to Aries Palace and hide underneath his bed or better yet his mother's bed, her voice encouraged him remain and continue to look his father in the eye before speaking again. "I request private audience with you."

Although it didn't show on his face, this was not the reaction Charles zi Britannia expected, no Lelouch vi Brittania acted nothing like he expected. Where was the little boy demanding why he had abandoned his mother to die and where is younger sister was. Who would throw away his position and title "And why should I grant such privilege?"

"Because your Majesty," Lelouch paused, adding a dramatic effect to his speech before continuing. "it concerns the Sword of Akasha."

"How!" To the surprise of court he, Charles zi Brittania, the 98th Emperor of the Realm rose from his throne, if only slightly. He wanted say, ask so much, before Charles caught himself. His wives, children and rest of the court were looking at him and Lelouch, almost fearful of what the boy had discovered. But it was Schneizel's calculating look, that confirmed his decision. Their were to many people here, and some like Schneizel could discover the existence of Geass. The boy had him, he could almost hear his young son say 'check' like the boy's eyes did. No he, had to grant the boy's request, if he wanted too know. "I see, I will grant you your request."

Lelouch watched the nobles like as if were saying 'I am better the you', especially when his gaze fell on some sibling's lady mothers. Cornelia and Schneizel were the last to leave, he felt their eyes on him. Cornelia's were concerned while Schneizel's were contemplative and he knew they would be waiting for him as soon as he stepped out in the great hall, they would be first to try and talk to him. He waited till the throne room was empty, save for the two of them, before he raised his head to face his father.

"How is it possible, that you know about Ragnarok connection?" Lelouch vi Britannia smiled, but his son's smile wasn't supposed to be on his face. It belonged on her face, it was his mother's smile, the smile Marianne smiled when she was going too do something horrible. The last time he had seen that smile was when she told him, what she and Bismarck told they were going overthrow 97th Emperor and planned to put him on the throne. And so such smile didn't belong on the on the face of ten year old boy, no matter how intelligent said boy was.

"Your majesty, mother has a message for you." The moment Lelouch voiced those words, red rings appeared around his pupils, a symbol which could only be seen by Code Bearers and those who they entered a contract with, the symbol a person was under the spell of Geass. They only person with Geass in Pendragon were Marianne, Bismarck and himself, but that didn't make sense, he had cast his geass on Lelouch, Bismarck 's geass didn't work that way and Marianne was dead, wasn't she? No matter what Lelouch said, he had seen his beloved wife's body, penetrated by hundreds of bullets. Even with her geass, Marianne's soul couldn't survive if couldn't return to her own body... could it?

_"Hello dear."_

"Marianne," Her name left his lips before he even realized it. Those words... those two words even spoken with voice of a child, could only belong to one person. The one woman he married out of love, rather then political gain, duty or any other reason. Marianne had taken over the body of their eldest child, she had cast her geass on him. "You took over the body of our son."

_"Lelouch was there the night I was killed, hiding behind a pillar with that etiquette girl, I believe her name was Alstreim... yes Anya Alstreim. Just when I was going to use my geass on the girl, Lelouch forced her to run and hide."_ The tone she used portrayed both unease and delight, Marianne loved their children and Lelouch was the one she favored, she couldn't be comfortable in his body. Charles smiled, he knew why she was happy, how often had he not heard Marianne complain about Lelouch not being more like him when it came too the ladies. But now their son had shown interest in a girl other then his sisters and the Ashford girl, she must be delighted. _"Unfortunately I already cast my geass, it was fortunate that Lelouch had just turned around to look at my body again. Charles... do you remember that C.C. once said Lelouch would be worthy contractor. The more time I spend in his body, the more I'm beginning to see what see meant."_

"Why did you tell Lelouch about the Sword of Akasha?"

_"__I needed you grant Lelouch audience so could speak with you. It was Lelouch's idea, win your attention only the two of would know, I wanted use that time at the lake or Area 07, only he wasn't comfortable." _Charles smiled that was so Marianne, of course Lelouch would be uncomfortable to use his and younger sister's conception dates, the boy was smart enough the realize such things. _"So I used the Sword of Akasha, nobody else could have told him about. Charles, how is our daughter?"_

"Nunnally is safe," He touched her, face affectionately as if reassure her before realizing it was not her body. It was strange talking to Marianne like this, it was easy to forget her currebt body belonged to their son. "she is hidden my chambers. C.C, bought her too me, although I'd like to know "

She rested her hand over his, holding it to her face as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh before her lips formed a soft smile._ "When my conscience at least partly surfaces I can speak to C.C. telepathicly, I asked her to bring Nunnally to you. My killer wanted to make her a false witness."_

"Marianne," He waited till her eyes were completely open before he voiced his question. "who killed you?"

_"Charles, I am so sorry,"_ The smile on Lelouch's face fell, the boy closing his eyes and for moment it looked like his son had returned but that illusion quickly shattered as soon Marianne spoke the next words._ "V.V. it was V.V."_

"Are sure you Marianne?"

_"Yes," _Unsure, she slowly raised her hands to touch his face, placed a kiss on his forehead as if she was apologizing._ "I can't stay any longer, Charles. I have faith in Lulu."_

Lulu... Marianne's silly nickname for her beloved son, he thought as he watches the red lines fade. Lelouch blinking few times, before his expression cleared and at that very moment Charles almost hear the gears of the boy's mind as analyzed the entire conversation.

"Surpass her."

"Your Majesty?" Surprise showed on the boy's face but calculating gleam in his eyes told Charles all he need to know. He would put his faith in his wife's request, see if see and both their code bearers were right.

**"Rise above your mother and myself. Rise above us, become Greatest Emperor Britannia has ever seen!"**

"Yes, your highness." The boy bowed, once again like a knight before he rose and turned around walking to the his cape swirling behind, and for one swift moment Charles could see a vision of his son as young man. Yes, Lelouch's deeds would be would be grand as called for one of his servants.

The moment Lelouch exited the throne room, he once again he felt the eyes of the court on him, only now the gazes and whispers were filled with jealousy, envy and... fear... they feared him because he had the Emperors attention, something the court imagined the Second Prince or Princess would succeed in, not him who was the fourteenth in line of succession. Lelouch walked past the nobles, his father's wives and mistresses, his half siblings as if they nothing more then dirt beneath his shoes. Schneizel and Cornelia tried to talk to him but ignored them, he ignored them all... he was worthy, his father considered him worthy. No, the world would know his name like they knew the names of his parents

"Prince Lelouch, your highness. I have message for you. It's from his majesty!"

He stopped, and turned around when heard an unfamiliar voice address him. Turning around, he saw his father's servants exit the throne room moving towards. The court was watching with curious eyes, some more then others. What was the message for the prince, what had the emperor to say against the 11th prince. Although the surprise he felt didn't show on his face, he answered the messenger his father send after him. "Well, speak."

"His Majesty, Charles zi Brittania, the 98th Emperor of the Realm looks forward to your future exploits."

At those words Lelouch turned around, a smile on his face, a smile which some could still remember on the face of Marianne Lamperouge when she was the Knight of Six after a particular, bloody victory which had resulted in the coronation of their current emperor. But none of that mattered to Lelouch, his father supported him and thought he was meant for or great things but to hear him acknowledge it too the court was a euphoric feeling. He knew some like Schneizel, Cornelia and Clovis might share his father's sentiment but for the rest of the court, the noblemen and their wives, the empresses and mistresses, the princes and princesses. All they felt was fear…fear that Lelouch had already, begun steadily gaining emperor's favor, like his mother before him. And for there was not a single noblemen or women in the great hall who did not hate the deceased Commoner Empress and had not viewed her children as nothing more then the bastards of a peasant whore. And the young prince knew that, the court knew Lelouch vi Britannnia knew that, and they knew he would make them pay for it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**I wrote a drabble of this when I first finished Code Geass two years ago, I just recently rediscovered my writings and decided too finish it. As you might have noticed the story is unedited as I do not have a beta-reader at the moment. Well at least not one who's familiar with Code Geass. My friend and beta-reader Chiho is on a year long journey around the world and will be back in March 2011. Lelouch will still revive his own geass, I just don't know when but C.C. will appear in next chapter just not company of Lulu.

**Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction and any resemblance to persons, living or dead, or places, events or locales is purely coincidental. Lelouch and all related characters, places, items, mecha´s, animals, etc. belong to Sunrise unless stated otherwise.


End file.
